Shizaya: vida de padres
by KanraKirklandCarriedo
Summary: Izaya y shizuo se convierten en padres al tener que cuidar a 2 pequeños niños Pysche y delic. una pequeña historia que empece espero les guste envien sus comentarios! :33
1. Chapter 1

-Papa Papa! ¿Donde está mamá?

m-mamá? –aunque llevase un año con sus 2 "hijos" no lograba acostumbrase a que Psyche y Delic les llamasen de aquella manera-

-ah bueno, Izaya está en el trabajo.

-Ne papa! Cuando vuelve mamá?

Ah etto pues, es posible que esta noche regrese –Shizuo acaricio tiernamente los oscuros cabellos de Psyche-

-Tranquilo, quieres jugar a algo?

-Psyche le miro triste- no , quiero estar con mamá…

-Shizuo lo miro, tomo su celular y marco un numero, estaba muy molesto con su pareja, se fue caminando mientras maldecía-

Porque rayos no contesta..-Shizuo comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que tenia-

Shizu-chan? –contesto Izaya con voz cansada-

-Izaya …tengo que hablar seriamente contigo

-eh? Que pasa shizu-chan? Delic-kun tuvo otra pelea?

-no, aun no regresa…es sobre Psyche..

-Que pasa con el?

- sabes que es muy apegado a ti y aun asi te pasa casi todo el dia trabajando …me molesta verlo tan triste

-se escucha un suspiro del otro lado de la línea- lo se, pero tengo que investigar algo y me a llevado mas tiempo de lo esperado..pero no te preocupes mañana estaremos todo el dia juntos vale?

-shizuo suspiro y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de confianza-..Mas te vale cumplir con tu palabra maldita pulga –susurro con ternura-

-Bueno shizu-chan tengo que seguir trabajando…

-vale pulga, termina pronto –shizuo corto la llamada-

ne~ Papa estabas hablando con mama? -el chico apareció detrás de el-

em..si, me dijo que mañana estaremos todo el dia juntos, si?

-Psyche sonrio feliz- Siii! –psyche se alejo dando saltitos de felicidad- mañana saldremos de paseo~!

-Ehh!? Yo no dije eso!

-pero si no salimos entonces no es un dia familiar! –psyche le miro con lagrimitas en los ojos-

- ah..pues vale..entonces saldremos a algún lado.

-Se escucho abrirse la puerta principal-

-a mira llego delic...


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

"-Se escucho abrirse la puerta principal-

-a mira llego delic..."

-Shizuo fue hacia la puerta-

Hola delic!..Como te fue en la escuela?

-el chico le miro y dirigió hacia su habitación molesto, poniéndose sus audífonos rosa-

Pero que le pasa?

-Shizuo trata de seguirle pero una pequeña mano lo detiene-

No vayas papa!

que? Pero que rayos le pasa a delic?

-el pelinegro le miro dudando, mas pensó que seria peor si no le decía-

Te lo voy a decir, pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada si?

-dijo en un susurro pysche-

Vale…mantendré la calma …a menos que sea por algo como la ultima vez.

Umm ..ese es el problema papa..-susurro aun mas bajito que antes con miedo a la reacción del mayor-

¿QUE? ¿OTRA VEZ ESTA PELEANDO EN LA ESCUELA?

-Shizuo avanzo furioso hacia la habitación de delic, pero sintió como el chico se le ponía enfrente y le abrazo por la cintura-

PAPA! Me dijiste que no te enfadarías!

-Pysche tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos cuando miro hacia arriba-

p-porfavor papa…para delic-nii-chan esto es difícil..a el tampoco le gusta esto –Shizuo se calmo y bajo a la altura de su hijo-

pero tampoco es justo que tu me tengas que decir esto…solo hablare con tu hermano, esta bien?

-una mirada preocupada fue lo único que recibió a cambio-

Hablare con el…no espíes por detrás de la puerta.

-se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente con los nudillos-

Ey delic! Abre la puerta! Tenemos que hablar!

-La puerta se entreabrió mostrando al rubio y su traje blanco y rosa-

No quiero hablar –respondio cortante el chico y cerro la puerta de un golpe-

Tsk, eso fue lo ultimo que te aguanto niño!

-enojo y mas tarde una puerta mas que arreglar-

¡!DELIC! ¡!CUANDO YO DIGO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR ES PARA QUE ME PRESTES ATENCION NO PARA QUE ME IGNORES

-bajo la puerta que sostenía sobre su cabeza-

Bien ahora me vas a decir TODO lo que paso entendido?


	3. Chapter 3

"Bien ahora me vas a decir TODO lo que paso entendido?"

Parte 3

-Delic no lo estaba mirando tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo-

Delic es importante que me digas que es lo que paso…Me estas escuchando?

Papa…yo…

-Shizuo observo la habitación y se fijo en la blusa que había sobre la cama-

¿ESTAS HERIDO?  
-shizuo se alarmo al ver la blusa con sangre, Dio un paso para sujetar a delic, pero este miro a su padre seriamente-

Papa….yo…me meti en una pelea en la calle…no Sali dañado..pero..s-senti q-que ..no podía controlar mi fuerza! –Delic comenzó a tiritar- no me pude contener…-el chico rompió en llanto lanzándose a los brazos de Shizuo en busca de consuelo-

D-Delic..-shizuo estaba preocupado, según lo que había dicho shinra delic no tendría la misma fuerza de shizuo,pero al parecer no salió como lo tenia planeado-

Tranquilo delic…todo va a estar bien, podrías contarme con más claridad lo que paso por favor? –el chico en sus brazos comenzó a tranquilizarse, se apego más a su padre y suspiro-

y-yo..v-venia de Raira y escuche a los gritos a una chica..Quise acércame por curiosidad..y..

Espera –Shizuo le interrumpió de golpe- Psyche que te dije de espiar tras la puerta? –el pelinegro apareció tras la puerta rota con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

Yo solo quería saber que le pasaba a delic-nii-chan esta vez..

Bien, pues parece que tendremos que seguir esta conversación el la sala –paso el brazo por los hombros de delic-

Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, además tenemos a Izaya "de nuestro lado" –al instante Psyche se apego a delic- y me tienes a mi –dijo sonriendo, en la sala Psyche se sentó en las piernas de Delic y Shizuo frente a ellos-

Bien ya puedes seguir contando ya que no tiene caso mantener a Psyche fuera de esto…-Psyche desvió la mirada fingiendo molestia-

Bien –Dijo delic- etto…yo estaba regresando de Raira y me encontré a unos chicos de amarillo molestando a una chica…yo solo quería ayudarla y cuando me acerque y se dieron cuenta de quién era trataron de golpearme, la chica se fue, y yo solo trate de defenderme..Dijeron algo..ya no recuerdo…pero me hizo enojar mucho..no recuerdo haberme enojado así nunca…quise golpearlos, tenía ganas de matarlos por lo que habían dicho, mi cuerpo se movió solo –Delic comenzó a tiritar nuevamente-

Delic-nii-chan? Estas bien? –el menor se apoyo en el pecho de su hermano y lo miro preocupado- no te preocupes, estoy bien –intento sonreír- después de eso solo vi a esos tipos tirados a unos metros de mi, mi blusa tenia sangre y había varias cosas rotas a mi alrededor –trato de regular su acelerada respiración- me fui lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar –Abrazo a Psyche-

-Shizuo se levanto y acaricio los cabellos de su hijo- no te preocupes Delic, todo va a estar bien, eran personas sin importancia, no te va a pasar nada.

Pero y si la pandilla se las agarra contra mi?

-Shizuo le miro y sonrio- Dime, Quien se va a meter con el hijo del mas fuerte de ikebukuro y el informante de Shinjuku?

-Delic parecía mas tranquilo, Shizuo reconocia que el chico tenia una actitud violenta, pero en el fondo era igual a el, alguien que se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus personas queridas y alguien a quien a pesar de ser violento no le gustaba dañar a los demás ( a menos que lo tenga merecido )-

Tranquilízate todo va a estar bien si? –Delic abrazo tiernamente a Psyche-

D-Delic-nii-chan me estas a-apretando muy f-fuerte!

-Shizuo noto algo de lo que delic no se había percatado, lo más probable es que delic nunca más pudiese controlar su fuerza, ahora era incluso más parecido a el-

Se supone que esto no le iva a pasar a el…-susurro nuevamente- tendre que llamar a shinra para ver que rayos paso…chicos, hagan las cosas que tenían que hacer no salgan sin el permiso de alguno de nosotros. Tengo que salir un momento.

-salio y toma el celular, escribió un mensaje y espero en la esquina de su casa-

No tardes celty…-un rato después se escucho el sonido de un caballo o una moto..no se diferenciaban el uno del otro

-celty…necesito ir con shinra, me puedes llevar?

"paso algo con los chicos?"

Etto….pues tenemos problemas con Delic.

"el experimento no funciono"

-Shizuo movio la cabeza en señal de si-  
"no crees que seria mejor llevarlo con nosotros?"

No..no creo que sea buena idea.

"a verdad que no ..Nos conocen….deberíamos presentarnos a los chicos, ellos deberían conocernos…somos algo asi como sus padrinos no?"

-Shizuo se sobresalto al leer lo de padrinos-

Suena como si nos hubiéramos casado..pero bueno no es eso para lo que te llame. Me llevas donde Shinra si o no?

-Celty le paso un casco y le dijo que se subiera-

~Con Psyche y Delic~

Ne Psyche, No te da miedo que yo empiece a tener la fuerza de papa?

-El chico en sus piernas le miro sonriendo-

No~ yo se que delic-nii-chan nunca me haría daño –Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rubio- al menos siempre podre contar con tu apoyo –deja descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano pequeño-

~Con Shinra y Shizuo~

Y bien Shizuo-kun de que querías hablar? –el doctor tomaba una taza de te-

Delic tiene mi Fuerza.

-Shizuo Lo miraba serio- se supone que tu experimento no lo dejaría tener esa maldita fuerza –intentaba controlar su frustración para no destruir la casa de su amiga-

Lo siento pero no creo poder hacer algo para evitar que delic-kun use su fuerza….se Podria decir que es algo hereditario…


	4. Chapter 4

bueno quiero agradecer a Missjess que es una de las personas que mas sigue mi fic x'D gracias por tu apoyo!~ *-* y gracias a los review! espero les guste la continuacion...sin nada mas que decir aqui esta~  
PD: si les traigo capitulos cortos es porque no se me da el tiempo para escribirlos de verdad que lo siento u_u

* * *

PARTE 4

Se podría decir que es algo hereditario…si mi experimento no dio resultado no creo que algo más pueda dar resultado. –shinra le miraba serio, Shizuo sabía que en estas cosas el doctor casi nunca se equivocaba- aunque...si me dejaras experimentar con el, tal vez descubra como limitar su fuerza no crees que pueda ser una buena idea? –el doctor ya había dejado de estar serio y miraba a Shizuo con esperanzas de que le permitiera utilizar a su hijo como conejillo de indias- ni se te ocurra, pero…no crees que podría ser yo? –Shinra se sorprendió y quedo mirando atónito al rubio- l-lo siento…Shizuo-kun pero para este tipo de experimentos se necesita alguien joven…no te estoy diciendo viejo pero Delic-kun esta recién "Empezando" –Shizuo lucia cada vez más preocupado- pero Shizuo-kun –hablo el doctor- pensare lo más pronto posible en alguna manera de ayudar a delic-kun y si se puede a ti también –esbozo una sonrisa preocupada- gracias Shinra…-el rubio se dispuso a irse- "quieres que te lleve Shizuo?" no gracias Celty creo que mejor me voy caminando…necesito despejar mi mente un rato "cualquier cosa solo llame e iré enseguida a ayudarte" gracias Celty –Shizuo se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció de la vista de la chica- "Tienes algún plan o alguna idea de que hacer?" no, no tengo ni una idea de que podría hacer para ayudarlos…-se acomodo las gafas y termino su te- Pobre Shizuo…se veía realmente preocupado, me pregunto si Izaya ya sabrá sobre esto…., GAAAH QUE VOY A HACER! –Shinra se tomo la cabeza desesperado- Rayos! Celty~ necesito tu ayuda~ -trato de abrazar a Celty pero esta se corrió y dejo que el otro se estrellara contra la pared- "esto es serio Shinra! No te pongas a hacer estupideces y ponte a pensar!" –tecleo rápidamente molesta- " ni se te ocurra ponerte a trabajar en algo que no sea ayudar a Shizuo y Delic-kun! Entendido? –Celty estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la familia de shizuo- lo se Celty no tienes que preocuparte, tal vez no parezca muy serio pero intentare hacer todo lo que pueda. También me preocupo por Shizuo.

-Shizuo caminaba lentamente por las calles de Ikebukuro- no quiero que Delic pase por lo mismo que yo…por lo menos el tiene una familia completa que lo apoya…-Siguió su camino recordando con tristeza algunas de las cosas que le había pasado desde que dejo de poder controlar su fuerza-

~En Casa de Shizuo~

-delic estaba terminando de lavar su blusa y Psyche terminaba de barrer el desastre que había dejado su padre con la puerta de la habitación- sabes…-dijo de repente Delic- parece que no es completamente malo tener esta "Súper Fuerza" –Psyche se acerca al baño donde estaba su hermano- porque lo dices Delic-nii-chan? –delic se da la vuelta y le muestra el pecho a Psyche- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de esto –sonriendo feliz señala la herida que tenía en el pecho y que sangraba suavemente- Delic-nii-chan! Estas sangrando! Nos dijiste que estabas bien! –Psyche estaba preocupado y su hermano parecía muy feliz de su nuevo "descubrimiento"- no pasa nada Psyche, no me duele –sonrió- pero no está bien que sangres! Tengo que curarte! –salió corriendo en busca de las vendas para sanar la herida de un hermano que le restaba importancia al asunto- y yo que estaba feliz por no sentir dolor y Psyche me dice que necesito ponerme vendas…. –Psyche volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios- bien, te voy a poner las vendas, quítate la parte de arriba de la ropa. Oye Psyche de verdad que no lo necesito, no me duele y además es una herida superficial –decía mientras se quitaba la corbata y la otra ropa.

-Psyche volvió con el botequín después de un rato, Delic le miro aburrido y menciono- ni siquiera sabes poner vendas…-Psyche lo miro entre molesto y preocupado, y Delic como buen hermano mayor le dio el gusto a su hermanito de "intentar" vendarle.

~Con Shinra y Celty~

-Shinra Veia por la ventana totalmente distraído cuando Celty entro a la casa- Bienvenida Celty, que tal te fue en tu trabajo? –Escucho como Celty se quitaba el casco y tecleaba su saludo "hola Shinra" la Dullanhan se sento a su lado en el sofá "no tienes ni idea de lo que escuche de Anri-chan!" Shinra le miro entusiasmado con el nuevo rumor que de seguro le traia su chica, viendo el entusiasmo de shinra, Celty escribió " me dijo que kida-kun le dijo que mikado-kun había leído un comentario en el grupo de los dollars, que al parecer los chicos con los que se peleo delic-kun estaban buscando venganza" tecleo rápido y alarmada, Shinra la miro y pensó en avisarle a Shizuo, pero cambio rápido de opinión y decidió llamar a Izaya, al menos esto le daría algo mas de tiempo para pensar en como ayudar a delic-kun y a Shizuo-kun .

~Con Izaya~

El pelinegro escribía lo más rápido que podía para poder terminar pronto su trabajo e ir a casa con su nueva familia, en eso estaba cuando decidió revisar la pagina de los dollars, mientras vía los mensajes de los distintos grupos escucho una melodía seguida de una voz "yo nunca te di, lo que tú me disteeee" Izaya ignoro la publicidad y siguió en lo que estaba, empezó a leer, "supieron lo de la nueva película de kasuka" "Izaya tomo su tasa de café y comenzó a beber, mientras otra publicidad aparecia "¿quiere agrandar su PENE? Aquí 7 tips para conseguirlo!" Izaya Casi vomita todo lo que había comido en el dia con la última publicidad.

Qué tipo de publicidad recibes mikado-kun –pensó con una gotita en la frente, cerro la imagen de la publicidad y leyó los mensajes más recientes  
"Escucharon lo de Shizuo e Izaya? Sabía que algún dia admitirían su amor!" Izaya se sorprendió con ese comentario y sus mejillas tomaron color, luego de ver otros comentarios sobre él y Shizuo encontró un mensaje que le llamo la atención y mientras daba un sorbo a su café lo leyó: "Filme a Shizuo e Izaya cuando estaban follando en un callejón, alguien quiere verlo?" esta vez sí escupió todo el café sobre la pantalla.


End file.
